Refinery UI
When you click the Refinery button, the following display will appear: The Refinery is a place where your character can gain specific attributes through Enchanting or Gemcore Binding. This page consists of 4 major sections: *Enchant for enchanting *Insert/Remove for enchanting *Skill Book for Gemcore binding *Gemstone for Gemcore binding Enchant This section displays the different types of Gemstones you own. A Gemstone is a stone that contains a specific attribute which can then be enchanted to higher levels. Each Gemstone is shown as a card, and will show you the type of attribute at the bottom of the card (in our case, HP – Health Points) and the enchant level in the middle (40 HP). The drop down list filters through all the different types of Gemstones: *All *Ruby of Power (STR) *Obsidian of Defence (ARM) *Sapphire of Speed (SPD) *Topaz of Jump (JMP) *Zircon of Health (HP) *Tanzanite of Mana (SP) To enchant a Gemstone, highlight the desired Gemstone and click the Enchant button, you must have an Enchant card to be able to do this. An enchant card is a card that allows the Gemstone to be able to be enchanted to its next level, the type of Enchant card will determine the success rate the Gemstone will be enchanted. After clicking the Enchant button, a prompt will appear asking which type of Enchant card you want to use like so: Highlight your desired enchant card and click Complete to begin the Enchanting process or click Stop to cancel. If the enchanting is successful you will see an animation where the Gemstone forms perfectly with fireworks as well as your Gemstone’s level being higher, like shown. If the enchanting fails, a crumbling Gemstone animation will be shown along with a prompt. We see that the level on Gemstone has reached 80 now. For a more indepth guide on Enchanting visit the Enchanting page. Insert/Remove This section is used to insert Gemstones onto clothing items to make them more powerful items or to remove Gemstones to harvest the individual Gemstone. Gemstones can only be placed into clothes that contain a slot, therefore only Top, Bottom and Gloves items contain Gemstones. To insert a Gemstone onto a clothing item, highlight the item you want to add a Gemstone to then click the ‘Insert/Remove’ button. Once done a prompt will appear asking which Gemstone you want to add to the clothing item. Highlight the designated gemstone then click the Insert button and the Gemstone will be added to the clothing item. Now the clothing item contains its base attributes as well as the Gemstone attributes added onto it. To remove a Gemstone from a clothes item an Extraction Scroll is required. This is a scroll that allows the safe removal of a gemstone from a clothes item. Highlight the item that has the Gemstone you wish to remove, click the Insert/Remove button. At the prompt, highlight the Extraction scroll and then click Remove. For more information of Enchanting, visit the Enchanting page. Skillbook and GemCore Please visit the GemCore page for complete info on this.